No Clowning Around (Revisited Series)
No Clowning Around is the sixteenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot The Rangers are enjoying a day at the fair with Trini's cousin Sylvia, not knowing that the fair itself is a trap set up by Rita Repulsa. She has her latest monster Pineoctopus, disguised as the clown Pineapple, lure in the Rangers by turning Sylvia into a cardboard cutout, with plans to do the same to the Power Rangers. Synopsis The Rangers attend a fair at Angel Grove Park, along with Trini's cousin Sylvia. What they don't know is the fair is controlled by Rita, and all the "clowns" are actually Putty Patrollers in clever disguises. One particular clown, named Pineapple, lures Sylvia away from Trini when she isn't looking. Trini catches up with Sylvia, only to witness Pineapple turn Sylvia into a cardboard cutout. Trini is horrified and angry at what just occurred. She informs the rest of the Rangers, who have all the people evacuated before taking on the Putties. Trini takes Sylvia to Billy's lab to try and return her to normal, and Alpha 5 and Delta 4 teleport there to help her in the meantime. After all the Putties are dealt with, the Rangers confront Pineapple, who reveals himself as Pineoctopus. The Rangers morph and prepare to fight, but Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and more Putties show up. Meanwhile, at Billy's lab, Trini, Delta and Alpha discover that the one thing Sylvia is missing is water; Alpha concludes that the gold dust drains moisture away from a human's body, dehydrating it to extremes. To solve this problem, Alpha pours a bucket of water onto Sylvia, who is restored to normal just a few seconds later. Hilariously, Alpha and Delta splash more water on the girl and, alarmed, the two robots hide. Back at the park, Pineoctopus attempts to turn the Rangers into cardboard the same way he did Sylvia, only to find that the Rangers' suits protect them from the gold dust so he swings his vines and shoots energy spheres, which knock the Rangers down. Rita then makes the monster grow with her wand. Trini and Alpha then arrive, now that Sylvia is safe. The Ranger summon the Dinozords to fight Pineoctopus. Billy ties the monster up with the Triceratops' horns while Zack has the Mastodon Dinozord shoot its ice breath to freeze the monster. The Megazord then destroys Pineoctopus with its cranial laser. Back on the moon, Rita has yet another headache and screams at her lackeys for yet another failure. Storming off, she states she'll have to come up with another plan. Later, the fair reopens, this time under human supervision. Trini apologizes to Sylvia about what happened. Sylvia admits that should not have wandered off, then tells Trini that she is a good babysitter. Meanwhile, Alpha and Delta test Billy's latest invention - low-level stilts. They do well until they almost fall. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene Skullovitch *Alissa as Sylvia Kwan *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Vernon Ballesteros as Pineapple the Clown *Tom Wyner as Pineoctopus (voice) Notes *Zordon does not appear in this episode. *We learn that Putties have the ability to disguise themselves as human beings. They will do this a few more times throughout Seasons 1 and 2. *The Pineoctopus was destroyed by the Megazord's Cranial Laser but was destroyed by the Tyrannosaurus' breath attack in Zyuranger as the feet of the Tyrannosaurus can be seen when the attack is made. *An uncredited child actress, Alissa, played the role of Sylvia, Trini's cousin. *Pineapple the Clown (and thus, Pineoctopus) is resurrected in Return of the Clown to enact revenge on Alpha and Delta for ruining his plan. His magic dust is modified by Finster to work on metal and machines, thus turning a robot into a cardboard cutout. Errors *When the Megazord Tank Mode blasts the Pineoctopus, Goldar and King Sphinx can briefly be seen in the middle of the explosion. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited